PROJECT SUMMARY ? NANOTECHNOLOGY The Drug Delivery and Nanotechnology (DD&N) module is an enabling technology resource available to faculty of the Wilmer Eye Institute, by enabling sustained and targeted delivery of drugs administered intravitreally, subconjunctivally, or systemically, and in developing novel imaging technologies. During the current period, the collaborations have resulted many NIH grants, publications, many patents licensed, and significant translational efforts, with multiple therapeutic approaches developed by the Wilmer P30 team undergoing clinical translation. DD&N takes advantage of the expertise, technologies, and resources of the Wilmer Eye Institute?s Center for Nanomedicine (CNM). The Center for Nanomedicine at Wilmer serves as an anchor for the DD&N module, and has grown to seven faculty, collaborating with more than 15 faculty in Wilmer and more than 100 faculty across Johns Hopkins. Demand by Wilmer investigators (both established and early investigators) for the development and characterization of drug delivery systems for small molecules, proteins, and nucleic acids have grown well beyond the available budgetary restrictions of the CNM, with the DD&N becoming an integral part of the P30 effort. Our collaborative efforts have led to significant progress in novel therapeutic approaches for the treatment of glaucoma, optic nerve injury, retinopathy of prematurity, and dry eye. The DD&N module will continue to thrive and enable significant discoveries by the P30 collaborators.